


Drained

by aupazonne



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: 60s doom was the best!, M/M, Manipulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yaoi, but was so ininvolved for the end, cosmic power, guuuuh had so much difficulty at the end, lame ending, so dramatic, was pumped in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me? A lazy piece of shit? amahaahahahahaha yes.</p><p>Not beta'd.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drained

**Author's Note:**

> Me? A lazy piece of shit? amahaahahahahaha yes.
> 
> Not beta'd.

The window is wide open to let the king looks at his country. A tiny country, yes, but for more powerful than his neighbor and make the mighty United-State shiver. An exploit, but nothing far too great for Doctor Doom. As he looks through his land he see something unusual. A man? No, it’s not a man, it is far more than merely a man. Doom crook an eyebrow when it land on a mountain. Thus fate has delivered the Silver Surfer into his hands.  
The evil genius sends an auto-missile from atop his royal castle. With unfailing precision, the tiny, jewel-like, atomic-powered rocket homes on its human target, delicately programmed to make a pin-point landing at the feet of the Silver Surfer. 

\- A message bearing cylinder hurtling to me from the castle, yonder! Exclaim the Silver Surfer. 

It was bearing a message to the royal court. The extraterrestrial was intrigued, never before he had stood in presence on an Earthly royalty.  
Thus a meeting is about to take place, a meeting which is destined to have the gravest effect upon the careers, the very lives of the Fantastic Four.  
The Silver Surfer dash toward the castle and the inevitable takes place. He enters the window and is greeted by Doctor Doom himself. 

\- Welcome to our sovereign presence, to the royal court of Doctor Doom. Awesome accounts of your prowess have even reached this far-off land! It is said you are from space, with power beyond description, beyond mortal comprehension! State Doom.

\- I am the Silver Surfer. Why do you rule other human beings? What quality of your leadership do you possess that so sets you apart? 

\- I? I am but a humble servant of my people. 

Norrin takes a good look around. Human’s diversity of architecture around the globe is astounding. While New York was organised and mostly gray and beige, here the shades of the color green and statue of animals and countless human in diverse poses was numerous. 

\- It is you I wish to learn about! For power has ever been god and all in the universe there can be no greater than knowledge is power. Now let us discuss than strange board of yours. I has been reported that during a fight between you and the Thing even his bestial strength could not damage it! Said the Latverian. 

\- That which you speak of is true, mortal! My board is composed of cosmic energy and such energy can never be destroyed. Not even when it exists in a physically solid form! Said the Silver Surfer. 

\- Cosmic energy! But there is nothing to equal it. Not anywhere on Earth!

\- It has no equal in the galaxy itself! For it can both destroy and create! 

\- How can I believe you? I have not seen you create a single object! Let us consider something as simple as a weapon! Can you create something which will employ cosmic energy?

\- It is mere child’s play for the Silver Surfer! Stand back and observe! 

The extraterrestrial lift his arms and create a weapon in form of a clock mechanism, but beaming light.

\- I could almost see it forming molecule by molecule!

\- Precisely how it does form itself, monarch! 

\- You call this a weapon?! It is almost weightless! I have no interest in merely swatting flies! 

\- The power you hold is beyond compare! Merely tap it against the yonder wall! 

\- What good will a simple tap do?

However, Doom executes and a ripple of force seems to be coming from the gear, even growing each second. The hit crackles the wall reaching the floor. The entire tower room crumble under the impact and it is spreading further and further. Doom in is awe. It is far beyond his expectations. For the best! 

\- All that you told me then is true! With a weapon such as this, I could control a world! Even the accursed Thing would be helpless before me! Said the Latverian. 

Norrin made a simple gesture and the weapons vanished.

\- In the hands of Earthling, such a device might eventually destroy the universe! I have studied this planet for many months, and have reached the conclusion that mankind is truly mad! But now I must restore your chamber! Therefore stand you back, once more, while I perform the task. Said the Silver Surfer. 

\- There is no need for that! My serfs shall set it to rights! Come, we have matters of great magnitude to be discussed! 

The king bring the extraterrestrial to another part of the castle and gives him a rarely reveal glimpse of the most amazing experimental workshop-complex on the face of the globe. 

\- Few living beings have ever been privileged to witness this sight! It is one of the most guarded installations in existence! For it is here that some of my greatest scientific project are carried out! Said Doctor Doom. 

\- Though much of this is strange to me, I sense that your purpose is one of world-wide destruction! My eyes do not view this scene with favor! Respond Radd. 

\- You wrong me greatly! I have been waging a ceaseless battle for peace and for justice! But in the course of that battle, I need weapons, weapons with which to defend myself from the dastardly enemies of freedom!

They look in a window and the surfer doubt even more. A man in a heavy armor covered in various weapons destroy a metal wall.

\- There for example is my mobile all powerful pacifier! Its purpose is to come to the aid of those who are threatened by tyranny or by injustice! Claims the king. 

\- I see that there is much for me to learn! Your voice mouths soothing words of and righteousness and yet, every fibre of my being recoils at the lust for power which pervades the very atmosphere about you! Respond the Silver Surfer. 

\- It is a pity that you do not understand! Actually I am the gentlest, the most unambitious of monarchs! My only desire is to make my people happy and to further the cause of peace, and brotherly love. I have been informed that my devoted subject actually dance in the streets, at the merest mention of my name! 

However at that very moment, a servant clumsily unintentionally drop some weapons of some sorts just beside the king.

\- Clumsy dolt! You dare lay a hand upon the sacrosanct of your lord and master?! Worthless, insufferable clod! Do you know what this means?! Said Doom menacingly while grabbing his servant by the neck. 

\- Oh no, sire…. No! Not-not the ultimate punishment! Blurted out the poor servant. 

Then, suddenly, Doctor Doom’s grip seems to relax, his rage seems to subside, as he suddenly realizes the presence of the silent being who stand beside him… 

\- Now, now, my good fellow! Why this foolish alarm? Surely, you do not fear your forgiving sovereign! An accident can happen to anyone! I am relieved that you did not injure yourself. Now go, my loyal subject! Take the rest of the day off, for you look wan and weary. We shall speak of this no more! Said the Latverian. 

\- The, I am forgiven, sire? I need not expect the ultimate punishment? Oh most merciful king? Never shall I forget your kindness, your matchless charity! Said the servant on his knees. 

\- Poor fellow! So dependent upon his liege! So trusting! So innocent! It is not a simple matter to be a worthy monarch, to rule with justice and with love! But I try! No matter the long hours, the sleepless nights, my duty… is to serve! Said the king.

\- You are glib, Earthling. You have a way with words. Said the Silver Surfer. 

\- No mere words can do justice to the wonders you are about to behold. To prove I create things other than weapons, look… An actual temporal photo of the universe, taken by my own orbiting satellite! 

\- The vastness of space! The endless skyways which has been my home! How glorious a sight!

It worked! Doom knew how he must missed space and how that scene would hold him entranced. He must act quickly. The servant silently put the apparatus on the king, without error fearing the king’s wrath. It shall be Doom greatest triumph and he shall gains the greatest of powers! 

\- Now turn, Silver Surfer! Turn and meet your fate! 

Startled, the silver space wanderer spins about, only to have a pair of high intensity inductors clamped to his head and then before he can make another move…

\- Sire! The space creature struggles to free himself! Shouts one of the servants. 

\- It is too late for him! My inductors have already begun to draw cosmic power into my own equipment! Now stand back! Shield your eyes! It’s about to happen, the final most powerful release of energy, the last cosmic interchange from the silver surfer to Doctor Doom! Shouts back Doom, clinging on the extraterrestrial. 

And then, when the awesome crackling subsides and the light appease…

\- Release the Silver Surfer! He can menace us no longer! Said the Latverian.

Norrin slumps on the ground in pain and exhaustion while Doom stands up in all his glory.

\- It is I who possess the cosmic power which once was is! Never before has any one human being been as totally supreme, as invincibly superior, as I! Now let mankind beware, for Doctor Doom has attained powers without limit! Power enough to challenge Galactus himself! 

\--------------------------  
Doctor Doom went to test his new power on his land. Being satisfied with it, he uses his new found power to terrify the Fantastic Four across the ocean, using the power of nature itself, making appearance in the striking lightning of the storm raging on New York. They have no idea what really happened, but they are worried and confused, shaken, just as the evil monarch wishes them to be. Little do they dream that half a world away, in his castle in Latveria, Doctor Doom himself caused that storm, with its attendant apparition to appear! 

\- Enough of simple, routine demonstrations of the cosmic power I now possess! The time has come for those I despise most in all the world to feel the fury of my attack face to face! Said Doom proudly. 

Once the Fantastic Four have been disposed of, the entire human race will grovel at the feet of Doctor Doom! He cannot restrain his smile. However, before embarking on his greatest mission, he shall bid farewell to the one who has made it possible. From the one he stole his new matchless power. He passes through the humid corridor of his dungeons, already visualizing his victory and savouring every bit of it. But, the surfer, he came to Earth from beyond the stars, and only he had the strength, the skill, to vanquish him.  
The Latverian opens the door of the dark cell holding the extraterrestrial. The many mechanisms holding the door and many traps in place all creeks and bump.

\- The once-mighty Silver Surfer barely able to move a muscle since your new master has stripped you of your power! Said Doom. 

\- Master? Galactus had been my master… You are but a flea… Said Norrin in a weak voice. 

\- You dare speak so to me! You shall whistle a different tune when I’m finished with you!

The Surfer sees him raising his foot and he prepare for the hit. Unfortunately, the hit still cut his breath and he’s projected over the wall, crackling it. His vision spins and he lay there. What good could it bring to act unconscious? What good could it bring to give? Perhaps peace.  
However Radd chill when he sees the dark look of the monarch, obviously irritated by his comment. The king sighs like he’s annoyed by a child and crouch and turn the Surfer’s face. Norrin sees him crooking an eyebrow, deciding in his mind what the best way of actions are. He tries to put force on his arms, but it hurts, and he begins to pants. Doom chuckles. To be tricked easily like he did was something to be ashamed.

\- Would your survivor instinct come out if I was to throw you down some ferocious beasts? Do you have one? Or do you just accept fate shamelessly? I feel to play and time… really doesn’t matter now! Said the Latverian with a grin. 

The Silver Surfer tries to turn around, but he’s pulled with such force he almost thought his arm could be ripped off, but he knows it cannot. Doctor Doom hit his heel on his knees and presses with relentless force until he shouts of pain. And he’s a vicious man in top of all! He tries to struggle, but his strength is lacking.  
From then, it goes fast, too fast for Norrin to understand what happens until the last moment. He feels electricity runs through his body, feels his nerves and skins tickling and feeling uneasy, he’s cold, he’s warm, his legs are thrown over in the air, his breath his cut, when the sensation of being in a whirlpool in a raging ocean stops, he realizes his legs are not in the good place. His knees touches the side of his face. His exhaustion cause him strain in his body, never has he been in such a state. Perhaps when he had to fight Galactus previously. He looks at the king with perplex, why is he in such position? He also notices his body has changed, he does have trait of human and looking like his Zeen-La attributes. He lost them ages ago.  
The Latverian chuckles and Radd tilts his head to looks at hand, one of them is bare surprisingly. The calloused hand of the monarch palm his skin for a brief moment, like testing a new textile and puts his gauntlet back. Then he gets turns again. He prevents his face from the humid cement under him with his hands and gets support on them and his knees. He faces the wall, but he turns his head around to see the king.  
Then he feels for half a second that all of his lower area has been restored because of the sensation of something pressing, but only for a split second before pain makes him see white for a long two seconds. Something has tear him up. He feels his guts overthrow, it burns mostly. It stops, but he tries to identify what exactly happened. He completely forgot the sensation over these area, but now he knows that his entrance has been penetrated, by what. He turns around and he cannot sees the king’s expression under his mask, nor the eyes. He shouts when it moves and he knows. How could? Wasn’t it what human did to procreate? But wasn’t it between a woman and man, did Doom turned him woman? No. He just put him back to his Zeen-La appearance, which to Earth, he was a male.  
The Surfer’s thought are cut when the Latverian thrust back. Norrin tries to breath and a whine escape his lips without control. His face is smashed against the wall for it. He gets a sparkle of rage down his guts, but it’s quickly extinguish with another hard thrust.  
He closes his eyes and manages to think again. Yes. It’s true, human could that between men too. However, it was still socially unacceptable, was Doom trying it to make him feel a kind of guilt, to make him socially rejected? No, it couldn’t be it. The extraterrestrial shouts in pain again, he clutches his fingers on the ground. He lacks force to struggle. No, it was a demonstration of force, of superiority, in the most hideous and vicious way. 

Norrin sighs of relief when the king completely pulls out, but he’s toss around and land painfully on his back. The monarch spreads his legs and Norrin has his knees beside his face again. He looks down at the king and his crotch. His own crotch is covered in blood and he dare looks at the king’s. He remember having seen the Human Torch naked once, by inadvertence, he thought it was the average size and human has it all like that because they’re all the same, but Doom’s cock was far bigger. The blood dripped from the head and Radd takes a good breath. It only begins.  
The Silver Surfer cries out when the Latverian slams inside in brute force. His arms fly in the air, his own soft genitalia flaps and he scratch the floor and the wall behind him, he arch his back and groan in pain. He was weak before, but he’ll be weaker and suffering after. 

\- T-too silent… Whispers Norrin.

\- What did you say? Speak up, if it’s for a plea, I might listen. Said Doctor Doom. 

\- What happened to your tongue…? I am… disturbed…

\- Mmmh? Oh, do you like the voice of your master that much? 

The Silver Surfer is tempted to retort, but he’s already paying the price of it. He groans of pain again when the thrust is angled differently, just a different way to tear him. He silence himself and listen to around. He hears the hitching breath of the king and the movement in the castle, the vibration in the castl… He moans of suffering again. He can’t. It’s just a torture which seem to last for eternity. He weakens considerably and Radd consider he may faint.  
However, Doom thrusts his cock using the pain to be sure his victim stay awake.  
Norrin takes a sharp breath in the next trust. His back begins to strain from the position, he reach Doom’s hand and frivolously to perhaps have some power back. A failure. He moans of pain again and looks in the king’s eyes. He never so much intensity, it was looking into demon’s eyes. He quickly looks away and the next slams into him makes him want to throw up.  
The king groans for the first time and he gets his hands around the surfer’s neck. The extraterrestrial feels them squeeze around his throat and he tries to breathe and push them back, but the thrust are faster now.  
Finally, Doom stops and draws back, letting his victim slumps on the ground. The Silver Surfer takes a breath of relief and curl. 

\- Take this… break, now Surfer. I shall destroy you after I have reduced the Fantastic Four to whimpering helplessness. Said the Latverian.

Seconds later, a blast of sheer undiluted cosmic energy disperses the very molecules of the castle walls. And when the crackling, searing force reaches its maximum intensity, Doctor Doom and the unearthly surfboard, hurtle skyward from the center of the raging cataclysm.  
With power as great, as vast, as comic as him, no one could resist, they shall all bow to the supreme Doctor Doom.


End file.
